


Chocolate

by akatonbo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Seriously Old Fic, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-12-07
Updated: 1995-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate truffles and unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some other ancient fanfic today and a friend of mine wanted me to put this one up too. The date I put on it is directly from the original post on alt.tv.x-files.creative, making this fanfic a) old enough to vote and b) damn near as old as I was when I posted it. Consider yourself warned.

Dana Scully came back from her lunch break carrying a small white paper bag that she clutched as if her life depended on hanging on to the contents.

Fox Mulder looked up at her as she walked in, took in the expression of pure hedonism on her face, and blinked. Recovering quickly, he asked in a teasing tone, "What's in the bag, Scully?"

"Chocolate truffles," she said dreamily, sitting down at her desk. She produced a candy, wrapped in silver foil, from the bag. "I've been having chocolate cravings all morning." She unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth.

Mulder was about to come up with some witty retort, but whatever rational or even irrational thought was about to enter his mind melted away as she closed her eyes, and the expression on her face... he was sure the temperature in the room must have gone up a few degrees. Remotely plausible, did he say? "Er, Scully? Could you try not to enjoy that so.. obviously?"

Scully didn't hear him. She didn't hear him any of the next several times that he tried to get her attention, either. "Mmmmmm," she sighed, quite expressively. Possibly the best chocolate she'd ever tasted. She was quite surprised, when she opened her eyes, to see her partner standing on the opposite side of the desk, leaning over her, his eyes filled with dark shadows of... something.

Mulder picked up Scully's hand, and studied it. There was chocolate on her fingertips. She felt frozen in place, watching him but somehow unable to move or speak as his hungry gaze caught and held hers. Then her glance dropped to his mouth, as he lifted her hand closer... she thought she would die when he closed his lips over her index finger, his teeth lightly nipping. She gasped softly at the moist heat, the silky caress of his tongue licking the chocolate away. And then he moved on to the next finger.

By the time he had finished with her pinky, Scully was limp with desire, slumped in her chair, staring up at her partner with glazed eyes. The room was spinning, and she wondered if it might be a good idea to sit down. Then she realized that she /was/ sitting down. It was so warm... she felt like she was wearing far too many clothes.

"I think... I think we need to have a rule," Mulder stated as calmly as he could manage. Scully blinked at him, dazed. "You're not allowed to make that face... or that noise... when I'm in the same room as you are unless I'm the reason you're making it." His gaze caught and held hers intently for a long moment.

Blink, blink... Scully flushed scarlet with embarassment, the dizziness starting to clear as she realized how she must have looked... how it had affected her partner.. what he had done (Sweet Mother of God, what he had done...) and how it had affected her... and what he'd said. She stared down at her desk.

Mulder leaned over her still, hands on the edge of her desk, kicking himself internally for opening his big mouth.. twice. Now he'd gone and embarassed her, and himself... "Scully, I didn't mean--"

She looked up then, a hint of a grin playing on those beautiful lips. "In that case, Mulder, I'll let you have the rest of the chocolate." She held out the white paper bag.

Mulder laughed softly, taking the bag, and crossed the room to his own desk, no reply. He sat down in front of the computer and began typing away placidly, all the while giving no sign of how he had to calm his racing heart and drive all thoughts of his partner from his mind. *This isn't over, Dana Scully... not by a long shot.*

Scully picked up a file and buried herself in the intricate details of the folder's contents, waiting until her breathing was back to normal and the temperature at a more reasonable level before she peered over the top of her file at Mulder. *Someday, Fox Mulder... just you wait.*


End file.
